You Don't Know What Obsession Is
by NiceAsPie
Summary: He didn't know how it had come to this... Slash HPDM. Slight smut. Enjoy. Meant to be a oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know who it belongs to.

A/N: I know, I said I'd finish my current stories...but I couldn't help it! :D You know you love it.

He didn't know how it had come to this, lying on the ground in the blood-stained snow, tears frozen to his eyelashes, pain blooming in his body as the boy, as white as the surroundings themselves, stood staring down at him in disdain.

'You're obsessed Potter.' Draco hissed, his lip curling in a spiteful sneer.

'You have no idea what obsession is...' Harry spat back, coughing up blood.

So maybe he shouldn't have followed Draco. So maybe he shouldn't have instigated the fight. So maybe he shouldn't do a lot of things that he did. He groaned and tried to stand up, but the earth wobbled worryingly and he fell back into the snow. Broken nose, yes. Broken ribs? Maybe. But, if Harry was truly honest with himself, he'd wanted Draco to hurt him. That at least meant he acknowledged him. Harry tried and succeeded in righting himself and frowned at Draco.

'What are you still doing here?' he gasped.

_Make that a yes for broken ribs_ he thought as agonizing pain shot through his chest. Draco's mouth twitched, the sneer relaxing. Harry noticed the pain behind his eyes, not for the first time, and sighed. He tried to walk past on shaking legs that weren't quite obeying him but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He looked questioningly; green eyes meeting grey. In a voice so quiet Harry was sure he'd imagined it came one of the two phrases Harry never expected to hear.

'I'm sorry.'

And then Draco was gone, vanishing into the pale backdrop. Harry sighed, wincing, before dragging himself off to the hospital wing, deciding on the way that he'd fallen down the stairs, even if the bruise on his cheek was suspiciously fist shaped...

--

'You didn't fall down the stairs Harry.' Ron said evenly, trying rather unsuccessfully to disguise his anger.

'I do believe I did.' Harry responded, his grin wavering.

'Colin said he saw you go outside with Malfoy. What did that git do?'

'Malfoy? No, Colin must've been mistaken. Why would I go anywhere with him?'

'Why indeed Harry?' Hermione asked, having been quiet until now.

'What are you insinuating?' Harry asked, his eyes flashing with anger.

With no answer forthcoming he sighed and, gathering his books, stalked out, muttering something about the library under his breath. Hermione sighed and looked at Ron, who was staring at her in disbelief.

'You can't possibly believe those rumors M'ione.' he said softly, unsure of himself.

'No. I do not believe they are currently dating or shagging or whatever the latest rumor is. I do, however, know that there is an incredibly fine line between love and hate...a line over which they appear to be dancing.'

Ron sighed in aggravation and sat down.

'And the beating?'

'Pick which side they were on.'

Hermione leant over and kissed Ron tenderly on the cheek.

'Happiness is found in the strangest places Ron.'

Ron smiled wryly.

--

Harry threw his books on the table angrily, earning a sharp 'Shh' from the librarian. He glared at her and flopped into the chair, covering his head with his arms. A soft chuckle made him want to lift his head, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't look at him. Not now, not ever. He looked up. Draco had a soft smile playing on his lips. _Malfoy? Smiling? _ That was an expression Harry never thought to see.

'Suffering a crisis Harry?'

Harry shuddered as his name rolled so amazingly off of Draco's tongue.

'Full of surprises, hey Draco?'

Harry couldn't believe he'd just used his enemies name so casually, like nothing had ever happened between them. Ever.

'Actually, I was wondering if you could be of some assistance.'

Harry nodded meekly, following as Draco got up with no explanation of what he needed, not knowing if it was a trap and not caring. _Damn him. Damn his stupid immaculate hair. Damn his perfectly tailored robes. Damn his grey grey blue eyes. Hmm...blue. _Harry realized Draco had stopped and was looking at him, eyebrow raised in amusement. Harry blushed and was mortified that he had done so, and then Draco was close, so close.

'What...er...what did you need help with?' Harry whispered, losing his mind.

Draco stepped toward Harry, who backed into the shelf behind him. Harry gulped as Draco's arms appeared on either side of him, almost, but not quite, touching his shoulders.

'I was wondering, Harry,' Draco paused, noting the flash in Harry's eyes, 'What your current relationship status is.'

'I...er...don't know, um, why that is any of your business Malfoy...um...Draco.'

Harry couldn't believe how much he was stammering; his words were just flying out of the window, sentence structure vanished. This got even worse as Draco leant in, his breath hot and sweet against Harry's neck.

'It very well could be my business, if you'd like.' Draco whispered.

Harry wasn't sure what he'd said but it may have been 'oh God yes', or 'please', or perhaps, and much more likely, 'mrlphf'. Draco took it for one of the first two, obviously, for his mouth was on Harry's neck, nipping gently at the skin, eliciting soft cries from the other boy. This was another thing Harry had never thought he'd see Draco do. As Draco moved his attentions to Harry's lips Harry's brain finally caught up with the situation and he raised shaky hands to Draco's chest, still unable to apply sufficient pressure to push him off. Draco pulled back, staring at Harry questioningly.

'I...er...Draco, this...' Harry stopped, thinking about how attractive Draco was right now.

He reached out, grabbing fistfuls of Draco's shirt and pulling him close, crushing their mouths together in a kiss full of pain and longing and fear and desire and truth. A loud crash caused them to pull apart as they stared in horror at the bookshelf beginning to topple. They leapt out of the way as it fell, showering them with rather old, rather heavy and rather angry books.

--

'Detention? With Malfoy? Every night? For a month?' Ron spluttered.

Harry grinned softly, strangely.

'You don't mind?' Hermione asked.

'Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he's not so bad.' Harry whispered.

Ron looked at the smug look on Hermione's face and groaned.

'Well, I'd best be off. Don't want to be late.'

As Harry left Hermione tried to suppress a giggle. Neither of his friends had missed the swollen, slightly dishevelled look he sported as he returned his own books to the common room before his first detention, explaining the incident although skirting over what he and Draco were doing to cause the shelf to topple in the first place. They could guess though.

--

Harry moaned as Draco ground their hips together, nibbling at Harry's ear.

'D-detention?' Harry managed to gasp out.

'Oh yes. Trifling matter that.' Draco whispered, silencing Harry by gripping his bottom lip in his teeth.

Harry shuddered and whined, rolling his own hips against Draco's, causing Draco to moan a little.

'We really should-' Harry began before nipping Draco in the tender place where his ear and jaw met.

Draco jerked a little and sighed.

'We should do what we are supposed to. Detention. But isn't this much more fun?'

'Oh yes...' Harry moaned as Draco slowly undid the buttons of his shirt.

'Oh for Merlin's sake!' came a cry from behind them.  
Harry groaned and turned his head slowly, seeing Snape staring at them with, what? Amusement. He looked back at Draco, whose eyes were glittering with laughter.

'Draco. Detention is not the place to take your latest...erm...conquest. Now hurry up and finish up- Not that!' Snape cried as Harry moaned.

Harry's face felt like it would burst into flames at any moment, whilst Draco was clearly trying not to laugh. Finally they completed their task and Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him from the room, winking at his godfather. He pushed Harry against a wall and kissed him again, laughing softly against his mouth.

'That was...unpleasant...' Harry whispered.

'Could've been worse. Come with me?' Draco asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Harry laughed softly; who knew Draco was cheeky?

'Oh, I don't know...' Harry whispered.

He followed Draco as he pulled him away from the wall, wondering where he was being led. He stopped suddenly as they came to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

'No...' Harry whispered.

Draco looked back at him, worry creasing his forehead.

'Harry?'

'I can't go in there. With you. They'll...'

'They won't care. They may even be too drunk to notice.'

When Harry showed no signs of budging Draco stuck his lower lip out and thrust his hip forward in a pouting manner. Harry sighed.

'Alright. Alright. For you.'

--

He didn't know how it had come to this, lying on this unfamiliar bed in the Slytherin dorms, cries muffled, warmth blooming in his body as the boy, white in stark contrast with the dark surroundings, lay on top of him, staring down at him in ecstasy.

'You're obsessed Draco.' Harry panted.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, whispering 'I know' as the boy shuddered beneath him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Can't be mine. Too little love.

A/N: Well, it was gonna be a one-shot, but I thought of this sequel...

He didn't know how it had come to this, lying next to Draco in his bed, in his common room, smelling of sweat and sex and shame. He looked at Draco's sleeping form, the eyelids twitching in dreams. Harry wished he was the object of the dreams, but knew there was no chance. No chance at all. Harry sighed, slipping free of the bed in which they lay, so close but not touching. He froze as an icy hand gripped his wrist.

'Where are you going?' Draco whispered hoarsely.

'I...' Harry stopped.

He realized he didn't know where he would go. He didn't want to turn and look at Draco, for he'd want to stay. He knew he would. And he couldn't, they couldn't.

'Draco...I can't...we aren't... This wasn't...'

'Don't say it.' Draco hissed, his voice thick with, what? Tears.

Harry turned around. Draco's eyes bloomed with tears. A stray one escaped and Harry brushed it away with his thumb, aware in that moment that this was stupid and wrong and dangerous... And perfect.

'Draco. This...' Harry began, but was cut off by Draco's lips on his.

There was an urgency, a need in his kiss, something Harry couldn't place.

'I know we can't.' Draco whispered into Harry's neck. 'But is it so wrong to want to?'

Harry held Draco tighter. Yes it was wrong. No it wasn't. He didn't know. He didn't want to know. He didn't know how it had come to this, wanting Draco more than he wanted anyone, anything else. He captured Draco's mouth in his own, staring into Draco's eyes, trying to transmit how much this meant to him without using words. He knew words would betray him, cause him to end this. He needed this. So did Draco. More than anything.

'Tell me something...' Draco whispered, 'Something no one else knows.'

Harry thought for a moment, trailing kisses on Draco's jawline, his neck. Finally he leant into Draco, placing his mouth near his ear.

'I think I love you.' he whispered.

Harry felt the warmth of tears burning on his back as Draco began to cry.

'We can't.' Draco gasped as Harry pushed him back onto the bed.

'But I want to.' Harry responded.

Draco moaned softly as Harry kissed his chest.

'Harry...' he mumbled.

Harry looked up, eyebrows raised.

'I love you.'

Harry smiled. They couldn't. But they would. He knew they would. They both knew what obsession was.


End file.
